Everlasting Flames
by WinterWoods2023
Summary: This is a GrayNastu :p This is a challenge made by @Lucifer 999 Morningstar check out his accout to see the challenge I made for him. Make sure to vote and favorite for your favorite author!
1. chapter 1

Me: Challenge accepted! This story is created off of a challenge from @Lucifer 999 Morningstar. I have also given him a challenge if you want to check it out. I am sorry if you aren't happy with the main ship or Nastu's new powers but that's part of the challenge. With that, let the Fairy Tail challenge, BEGIN!!!(Please leave in the reveiw where that reference came from!)

~Narrtor's POV~

A pink haired, muscular man ran down the streets of a busy market with a huge smile.

He was wearing a black vest with a gold trim and white pants. He had a bright red stamp that marked he was in the Fairy Tail guild. Lastly he had a white, scaley scarf tied around his neck billowing in the wind he was creating.

"Nassttuuuuuu!!! Wait for meee!!!" A high pitched voice yelled.

The pink haired man stopped and turned suddenly, causing a small blue cat with white feathery wings to crash into his chest.

"Hurry Happy! We have to get to the guild for the S-class trial annoucment!" The man, who's name is apparently Nastu, replied while snatching the cat out of the air and placing him on his head.

"Sssuuurrreee you are Nastu. I know you just wanna see Gray," Happy snickered.

"Happy!" Nastu cried out with a dark pink blush dusting his cheeks.

"Hurry to the guild! I wanna see Lushy," Happy demanded while smacking Nastu's forehead.

Nastu gave an exagerated sigh before speeding off again, this time with a little blue cat clutching to his head by his hair.

~time skip to the guild hall~

A raven haired male sat at the bar counter, tapping his foot impatiently as he sipped his drink.

"Ugh, where is he?" The man questioned as he pushed his drink away and placed his head on the counter top.

"Where's who Gray?" A busty blond asked as she sat in the stool next to him.

"Can I have a strawberry milkshake Mira? Extra whipped cream please." She asked again, her new question pointed towards a white haired beauty behind the counter.

"Sure thing Lucy," Mira told the blond as she turned towards the kitchen.

"I'm talking about Nastu," Gray told Lucy as he glanced towards the door again.

"Oh," Lucy replied as she turned away to hide the pink blush dusting her cheeks.

Just then the doors burst opened.

"I'm here! Did Gramps make the annoucement yet?!" The subject of the two's conversation exclaimed as he rushed through the doors and towards the bar counter.

"What did I tell you about doing that brat?!" A raspy voice exclaimed from the baclony above the first floor.

"Gramps! Who's particapating in the trials?!" Nastu asked excitedly.

An old man sat upon the railing of the balcony with a paper in hand.

"Nastu show some respest!" A red head clad in armor and a dark blue skirt said as she bashed his head in with a fist.

"UWA!" Nastu shouted as he crashed to the floor with his hands covering his new growing bump on his head.

"It's fine Erza. He'll never learn," the old man sighed as he unfolded the paper.

"As you all know," he started out, catching everyone's attention, "this year's S-class trials are going to start next week. I know you all have been training, but only six will have a chance to become an S-class wizard."

The old man was cut off by a number of cheers from the surrounding members. Once the cheering died down he continued.

"This year's participants are Gray,"

"Juvia will have a chance to be Gray-sama's partner!"

"Juvia,"

"Nooo Gray-sama!!"

"Nastu,"

"I'm fired up now!"

"Freed,"

"I will make Laxus-sama proud!"

"Cana,"

"Ugh,"

"And Elfman! Be prepared for next week!"

There was tons of cheers, a certain flame mage being the loudest.

"This year I'll be an S-class mage for sure!" He exclaimed with a huge smile.

Everyone laughed as he continued to bounch aroung the hall. Suddenly he stopped jumping as stood still aside from swaying on his feet.

"Nastu?" Lucy questioned.

Nastu suddenly groaned before craahing to the ground, unconscious.

 **End of the first chapter. Leave a reveiw and stay tuned!**


	2. I'll stay

**Me: Hi again! I'm here with another chapter :) Remember, I do not own Fairy Tail in any way and that includes the characters. Now, onto the story!**

 **~Narrator's POV~**

The whole guild hall became silent as the fire dragon slayer crashed to the ground, unconscious.

"NASTU!" Lucy shouted as she raced towards him.

The other guild members rushed towards the two and surrounded them. Lucy sat with Nastu's head in her lap and she was shaking him gently. Gray stood shaking in fear at the sudden collapse of his boyfriend. He was standing there wide eyed and slightly panting.

"Get him to the infirmary," Master Makarov ordered to a group of guild members, "Gray and Erza, go and get Porlyusica."

"Aye," the members he called out, except for Gray, replied as they rushed to complete their task.

"I'll start healing Nastu!" Wendy exclaimed as she followed the people carrying him to the infirmary.

"Gray let's go," Erza said as she turned towards the doors.

Gray stared blankly at where Nastu fell before turning towards Erza.

"Mn," he said before brushing past Erza and running down the street.

Erza looked after him quizzically before following him.

 **~Time skip~**

"So what's wrong with him?" Gray questioned.

"To put it simple for you miserable brats, his magic container is growing and multiplying. I don't know why it's happening but the pain mys be too great for him to handle. He's going to be out in a coma for a while," Porlyusica told them with a frown.

"If this is happening then I'll have no choice but to replace him with someone else," The master said as Porlyusica packed her medical supplies.

"And don't mess with me anymore disgusting humans," Porlusica added, interrupting Makarov and slamming the infirmary doors.

"As I was saying, Bixslow will take Nastu's place. Freed I know that he was to be your partner but you will have to find another or go alone," he continued.

"I'm staying," Gray suddenly said, surprising everyone.

"But why would you stay?" Lucy asked.

"Someone's gotta take care of flame brain. Besides, the trials wouldn't be fun without him," he reasoned.

"In that case, I'm staying too. After all, with just you taking care of him you might kill him," Mira said from her from her place by master.

"Hey Master, with Bixalow taking Nastu's place and Gray not coming it makes it uneven. How about Freed and Bixslow team up with Freed being the one aiming for S-class to even it back out?" Erza asked him.

"Im cool with it. Besides, I don't want to be S-class right now," Bixslow suddenly said.

"Well it's settled. There will be no extra people to particapate," Makarov said before leaving.

Happy laughed from his spot on Gray's head.

"That's not the only reason you want to stay Gray," he snickered.

Gray had a slight blush on his face, catching Mira's attention.

"Yea Gray, what are you hiding?" she asked with a devil's grin.

"Um n-nothing," he stuttered with a darker blush.

This all catches Lucy's attention also.

"Happy, what's Gray hiding? I'll give you fish," she bribbed him.

"Happy don't you-" Gray started only to get interrupting by Happy.

"Gray and Nastu are dating! Gray doesn' t want to leave **_his boyfriend_** alone!" The neko exclaimed as he flew off of Gray's head and landed on the blushing Mira, who was currently fangirling about one of her ships.

"D-dating?!" Lucy exclaimed.

Gray sighed before giving in.

"Yea, we've been dating for about two months-" he was cut off by a door slamming and footsteps running down the stairs and out the guild.

"I'll go make sure she's OK," Lissana said with a sad smile anand leaving followed by Cana.

 **Sorry guys! I had a bit of editing problems and also writer's block. But I've come up with a small schedule to help myself update all of my books. Basically, I update once a week. Rise of the Celestial Princess Mondays and this book on Thursdays. If I forget an update please pm me and I will update. That's all by everyone and I'll "see" you later!**


End file.
